


乐意至极

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000





	乐意至极

王柳羿趴在喻文波身上睡得正香，身上甜甜的蜂蜜味钻进喻文波的四肢百骸搞得他心底痒痒。缓了一晚上，再加上十八岁的男生本来白天就容易上头，喻文波手伸进内裤撸了两把觉得这股邪火自己用手是消不下去了。怀里的小恋人毫无防备地被扒光，胯下的性器也是半勃的状态。喻文波把人搂在怀里，伸手去给自己的小辅助做手活，灵活的手指握住对方颜色干净的欲望从下往上揉了几下，性器硬得很快，喻文波手指撸下包皮去摸他敏感的龟头，明显觉得怀里的人呼吸声都重了，带着鼻音喃了几句，王柳羿的面颊都泛起了春意，可是依旧没有要醒过来的迹象。  
喻文波去咬王柳羿耳垂上的那点小痣，厚重的呼吸声全拍在王柳羿的侧脸上，小辅助往前躲了躲，又被人跟着贴了上来。勃起的阴茎贴在对方完全不设防的屁股上，喻文波翘着鸡巴在软乎乎的臀肉上一下一下戳弄着。  
“别闹我啦…”王柳羿挣又挣不开，只好软声求饶。  
“蓝哥我想搞。”理直气壮，年轻气盛的alpha早晨醒过来怀里就是香香甜甜的恋人，天时地利人和，不搞就是思想有问题。  
手摸上后穴，那处依旧紧致，穴口乖乖收着，只是里面淌着水，弄得入口的褶皱也湿哒哒的。  
和恋人躺在床上抱着一起睡，怎么可能真的一点反应都没有呢。喻文波多靠近一点，王柳羿心底的渴望就会被无限放大，但是真的好累啊，omega的体力原本就没有alpha来的好，前一天刚结束比赛又赶飞机，真的是累得一根指头都动不了，就算休息了一晚上也吃不消。  
王柳羿没有回应，只是背过身去趴在枕头上睡自己的，后颈的腺体倒是大咧咧地露在外边。  
“那我轻一点，不吵你。”  
喻文波去舔王柳羿那因为情动而明显红肿的性腺，手指揉着入口处，明显觉得穴肉贪婪地绞着自己的手指往深处探。敏感点被轻易地按到，两根手指在肠道里换着角度不断刺激，身下的人无意识地呻吟着，声音奶奶的糊在一起喊喻文波的名字。  
喻文波没想折腾自己本来体力就不太好的小辅助，知道对方第一次到得快也就压着玩弄的心思，一点一点慢慢挤进对方的身体里。  
王柳羿的手脚都很凉，只有那处烫得很，喻文波都觉得自己要被蜂蜜给浇化了。插入和抽出都非常缓慢，王柳羿要是哼哼两句他还要停下来抱着哄一下，亲着对方的同时下面也每一次都非常精准地压过王柳羿体内的敏感点，喻文波憋得要爆炸，但是怀里的人闭着眼睛哼哼唧唧的样子太可爱了，让人忍不住想逗逗他。  
明明已经被肏出感觉了想要的很，偏偏又是真的困得眼睛都睁不开，意识混沌到不行，偏偏身体渴望自己alpha更加深入的接触，内壁只是被插了几下就湿得一塌糊涂，一下一下缩着咬着喻文波插进来的鸡巴，奶尖也是，只是被揉了两下就硬起来，白皙的胸口显得那两点格外色情，喻文波喜欢玩那里，王柳羿也没想过拒绝一下，每次都乖乖地自己撩起衣服，即使被咬破皮了也只是忍着眼泪让他换一边玩。  
职业选手的手灵活得不行，在身上各处逡巡着，所有白皙裸露的皮肤都被按出情欲的痕迹。  
“喻文波，亲一下…”  
王柳羿连眼睛都懒得睁开，含着喻文波探进来的舌尖嘬了几下又没了动静。AD被教育得没了脾气，扣着对方下巴的手微微用力，亲得很深，王柳羿只觉得这个人要钻进自己的身体里把一切都捣到支离破碎。  
缱绻地交缠没有持续很久，察觉王柳羿被折腾得快醒了喻文波掐着对方窄窄的胯开始大开大合地肏了起来，每一下都搅起淫糜的水声，生怕身下的人听不到他身体里发出的情色声响。  
嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟止不住了，每被肏一下王柳羿喉咙里就挤出一点黏糊的声音，搞得喻文波一次比一次肏得用力，最后一下重重碾在敏感点上，摆着胯在那处持续蹂躏着。这下王柳羿终于迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛了，双腿盘着喻文波的腰把人抱得紧紧的，羞耻心还没有苏醒的小辅助嘴里喊着杰克哥再快一点，还要，要到了，想要再多一点，什么害臊说什么，哄得喻文波心花怒放，捞起王柳羿一条腿扛在肩上，一下子压得很深，肏得王柳羿双眼发白。  
比赛日遇上紊乱的发情期，大部分时间还是用药压着，今天算算日子大概就是发情期的最后一天，有时候不做还好，要是插进来搅弄两下两个人都忍不住想再来一点。  
生殖腔口被插得顶出一条缝隙，下一秒硬挺的性器就势如破竹般干了进来。生殖腔和外面还是不一样，肠壁还偶尔和主人一样矜持一下，生殖腔的作用就是为了繁衍后代，每次喻文波插进来不被绞出点什么根本出不去。  
更为紧致细密的肉壁四面八方地挤压榨取着勃起的阴茎，阴茎顶着花心，每一下都顶到最里面，给王柳羿最舒服的刺激。  
“蓝哥这样舒服吗？”喻文波出了一脑门的汗，王柳羿勾着他的脖子让他低下头，交换了亲吻之后小辅助舔掉了他从鬓角滑下来的汗珠，咸咸的，热热的，王柳羿觉得自己那里都要被贯穿了，感觉难以形容但是又舒服得不行。  
早上的人总是比较大胆，王柳羿自己抱着腿，门户大开地对着喻文波的入侵，怎么会不舒服呢？简直太太太舒服了！  
“杰克哥还不够，杰克哥再用力点嘛…”  
满面的艳色，被肏到汁水泛滥的后穴，一场艳丽的情事对刚刚接触这个成年人世界的男生来讲着实有些超过了，不光是王柳羿，喻文波也是。  
忍着射精的欲望，喻文波把阴茎抽了出来整个人伏在王柳羿身上喘了几口，憋得额头青筋都要爆出来了。王柳羿蔓藤似的缠上喻文波，去亲他过了一夜冒出了点胡渣的嘴角，这个少年已经逐渐成长为男人了，比赛练习的时候专注又认真，床上的时候温柔又性感，王柳羿抱着身上的人蹭了两下，觉得自己心都要化了。  
或许是王柳羿撒娇的样子太过可爱，喻文波被亲了几下觉得心都软了，粗暴是粗暴不起来了，只能压着人去磨他的生殖腔口，顶着肏了两下王柳羿就舒服得眯起眼睛，高潮前那段将到未到酥酥麻麻的感觉格外令人着迷，小辅助小腹那里一抽一抽地叫嚣着更深的进入。  
那就给你吧，怎么会不给你呢？  
攻势犹如疾风骤雨，生殖腔狭窄的甬道被不断碾开，捣得淫液一股接着一股地往外冒，实在太舒服了，热液浇灌到敏感的龟头上这下总算是忍不住，喻文波咬破王柳羿后劲那段红肿的性腺注入自己的信息素，阴茎在生殖腔迅速成结堵住本就狭小的入口。  
脆弱又敏感的腔口被结挤压得胀痛，王柳羿被按着没法动弹疼得不行就边哭边衔着喻文波侧颈的软肉轻轻咬了下去。  
“杰克今天下午记得和蓝哥去拿体检报，卧槽…”门被迅速打开又关上，陈龙庆幸白天在基地里没戴眼镜，打开门一瞬间觉得有些不对就迅速退了出去，然后绕回房间把骗自己过来叫人起床的高振宁暴打一顿。  
喻文波倒是反应快，门开进来一瞬间就拉过被子遮住两个人，把王柳羿密不透风得挡在身下，只是那处还连着，结锁得死死的，想分开都难，本就最为脆弱的时候这么一折腾王柳羿痛得哭到打嗝，之前什么旖旎的气氛现在都散了个干净。  
这下可把喻文波心疼坏了，把人搂进怀里揉着对方的小腹，终于想起来了，今天早上的闹钟就是为了下午预约了去拿王柳羿的体检报告别迟到。  
被哄着亲了几口，哭声渐渐小了下去，那里又痛又麻，等结慢慢消下去，喻文波保持着插入的动作不敢动，干燥温暖的手掌贴在那处整个小腹暖洋洋的，酸软又无力，试探性地抽动了两下王柳羿眉头立马皱到一块了。  
“别，杰克别动了…”  
“还是很痛吗？下午去医院再看看？”  
“呜，不是，那个，那个忍不住了…你别动了…”  
腹部温柔的抚摸现在在王柳羿看来都在疯狂催促他去解决一下晨间问题，卫生间这么近就是出门右转，偏偏现在别说起来了，连喻文波动一下他都快要忍不住了。  
刚射过的性器贴着两人的小腹，都是男人自然是懂的。喻文波的安慰和亲吻总是来得特别多，亲了亲王柳羿憋红的小脸，在床头随便摸了件开衫伸进被窝，把两个人身上乱七八糟的液体擦了下，最后隔着柔软的布料握住王柳羿的性器轻声安慰，“没事的，只有我们两个人，没有其他人知道，不用憋着，嗯？”  
小腹都憋得紧绷，喻文波甚至都觉得已经缴械过的阴茎在生殖腔这一波一波的挤压中又来感觉了。但是现在他哪里敢动，知道他的小恋人脸皮薄，虽然是最亲密的关系，但是怎么说在一起还没多久，在对方面前解手这种事情还是太难为情了。  
手指从下面的阴囊往上摸到顶端的位置，隔着布料轻轻揉了下，怀里的人颤了颤终于哭着尿了出来。人僵硬得不行，就算被喻文波那两下摸出来了，王柳羿还是努力忍着，身体一下一下缩着，连带着生殖腔都跟着微微用力，本就紧致的甬道夹着射了还在不应期的性器，愣是把喻文波给搞硬了。王柳羿憋着眼泪，头埋到一边，藕白纤细的胳膊挡在脸上只露出小半喘息着的嘴唇。  
手里的衣服逐渐浸湿，还好冬天的衣服比较比较吸水，喻文波等对方差不多结束后擦了两下就把衣服丢到床下重新钻进被窝里去挖变成鸵鸟的王柳羿。  
“好啦，没事啦蓝哥。”喻文波双手捧着对方哭得湿漉漉的小脸，安慰地亲亲他有点肿起来的眼皮。  
“你怎么这样呀…”哎不管怎么样，先把锅扣到喻文波头上。  
喻文波压着人亲了会儿，那里也有些蠢蠢欲动，轻轻地动了下，王柳羿皱皱眉头倒是没有一开始反应这么大，“还是很痛吗？”  
“还，还行吧。”那种被撕扯的疼痛慢慢散去，柔软的生殖腔被喻文波戳了两下就显出本性，娇娇嗲嗲地绞着那阴茎好像受了多大委屈似的。  
后背位比较轻松，喻文波抱着人转了个身，修长的手指探进满是汁液的后穴里仔仔细细摸了一遍，确认没有受伤和血丝之后又揉着王柳羿的屁股插了进来。被摸出感觉的人不由自主地塌下腰，身上的人撑在上面，所有的力气都交付在两人相连接的那一点上，喻文波吻着恋人香甜的性腺一边伸手帮他打手枪，后穴跟着一阵一阵收缩一看就是被肏爽了的样子。  
“这样子舒服吗？”  
带着鼻音嗯了一声，王柳羿转过头去接喻文波印过来的深吻，下意识地配合着对方的节奏扭着屁股，花心被干得贪婪又娇气，连着两波高潮对刚分化没多久的omega来说有些吃力，但是的确，尝过这样被捧在手心里的温柔性事后真的没办法去拒绝自己alpha带来的所有高潮。  
手指在龟头的小眼上磨了两下，王柳羿仿佛是痉挛般抖了两下尽数射到了喻文波手心里，生殖腔深处也涌出一股热液泡得喻文波交了精，汗津津的胸膛贴在一处，王柳羿只觉得原来冬天一早身体总是冰凉凉，现在被人抱着熨得汗都出来了。两个人趴在被窝里抱着缓了一会儿，王柳羿被亲得迷迷糊糊抱着喻文波不撒手，“我想洗澡…”  
喻文波随便套了件能穿的起身，把王柳羿用被子遮得牢牢的，“我去拧个毛巾，你别出来感冒了。”  
拎起床下湿淋淋的一坨衣服，出门左转卫生间，飞快地洗漱换了衣服后把那件沾满两人体液的衣服泡进脸盆里。拧了把毛巾回房间后发现小恋人又趴回去眯着眼睛打起了盹，热毛巾翻了两面把身上那些痕迹擦掉王柳羿还没清醒过来，贪睡的样子还真像一只小猪。  
“蓝哥要起啦，吃了饭就要去医院了。”  
“帮我衣服拿一下…”  
“衣服给你放卫生间了，洗了直接换。”  
用浴袍把人裹着抱进卫生间后喻文波出来直奔另一间卧室。  
“陈龙！！！”  
“是高振宁！冤有头债有主啊他叫我去喊你的！”  
“不是啊小老弟，再不叫你你俩又睡过了，这都重新预约第三次了都！每回都睡过头你咋精力这么旺盛啊？”  
“这种事群里讲不就好了吗！”  
“你自己瞅瞅，群里at你两个小时了！你自己妹反应大家伙儿还以为你妹醒呢谁知道做都做俩轮了。”  
喻文波摸出手机，陈龙跟着蹭过来看看，好家伙两个置顶聊天，一个王柳羿一个除了王柳羿大家都在的微信群。  
王柳羿置顶星标  
群置顶屏蔽  
“杰克你也太特么真实了…”  
“emmmm，吃饭先吃饭，一会儿迟了…”  
医院和基地不算远，是个私密性很好的私立医院，毕竟分化体检什么的算是个人隐私，要是被捕风捉影的人曝光出来也是挺麻烦的一件事，两个人直到拿了体检报告和化验单到了诊疗室才摘下口罩。  
“omega分化多久了啊？”体检报告密密麻麻一大片，老医生摸着抽屉的眼镜一边开始例行询问。  
“额，差不多一个来月的样子？”王柳羿开始摸出手机算日子。  
“去年11月30日分化的。”喻文波倒是比王柳羿记得更清楚些。  
“看抽血的指标，这是已经标记了？”  
“嗯，当天标记的。”  
王柳羿在桌子底下疯狂拽喻文波的袖子，也说不上为啥，一瞬间从耳朵尖红到脖子根。  
“当天就标记？omega刚分化的时候生殖腔不一定就发育好了，强行标记的话会有后遗症了，omega你自己讲，他是强迫你的吗？”  
“没，是我自愿的。”细白的胳膊搁在桌子上撑着额角，希望从这个角度医生可以无视掉他通红的面颊，虽然是例行询问但是这种隐私被摆在台面上讲还是有些难为情。  
“距离你分化也差不多两个月了，这次数据看起来比你之前提供的刚分化的那份好了很多，看来你的alpha把你照顾得很好，alpha适当分泌的信息素可以帮你比较顺利地度过刚分化的不稳定期，还有就是你现在生殖腔基本发育好了，如果暂时不想要孩子的话还是要做相应的避孕措施。”  
“啊？已经发育好了？”  
两个人一脸懵逼，仗着之前刚分化时候医生的讲法，王柳羿暂时不具备怀孕的能力，两个人没羞没臊地三天两头滚到一处，这下好了，来得完全没有准备，王柳羿摸着自己的小腹，那里一片平坦，但是讲不好到底有没有事。  
“你们职业选手在役期间是不太建议要孩子，你们上次行房是什么时候。”  
“今，今天白天……”  
“早上十点，在生殖腔内成结了。”总不能两个人都脸红得不说话，喻文波还能勉强冷静下来去回答医生的问题，想了想补充了下“一共两次。”  
“那要是不放心的话omega先去验孕吧。”医生划了卡让王柳羿先去楼下配置药品和辅助用品的地方领了东西，喻文波留在诊疗室里战战兢兢地问会不会有什么意外。  
“不过照你omega现在的身体素质也不一定就能一次怀上，你还是要盯着他均衡饮食，做不到正常作息的话，多一点锻炼也是好的，这次要是不放心可以给你开个紧急避孕药，但是这个有一定副作用，不能多吃，一般我们是建议行房时使用避孕套来避孕。”  
“啊，但是我乳胶过敏，那个用不了。”  
“这样的话，可以让omega做个暂时闭合生殖腔的小手术或者长期服用短效避孕药，不过这种方式多多少少对身体有一点影响。”  
“那不行，有没有从我这边的避孕手段，还是别折腾我对象了，他忍不了疼的。”  
“哦，alpha的避孕手段也有，平时愿意做的人比较少，不过的确和omega的避孕手段相比，alpha的身体素质好，影响也要小得多，休息个几天就好了。”  
“哦，那需要预约吗？”  
“我可以帮你登记一下，你看什么时候方便？术后大概两周时间不能同房。”  
“尽快吧，就这几天吧，正好这几天没比赛，拖年后的话比较麻烦。”  
“好的，给你预约了明天上午。”


End file.
